Coming together for the better
by LunaAzul829
Summary: It has been ten years since the RowdyRuff boys left Townsville, and a lot has changed for the girls beginning with their new sister Bunny, everything is peacefull till the Rowdy-ruffs come back with a new sibling of their own. With new havoc breaking out in Townsville will they learn to come together for the better? Rated T just because :) My first PPG fanfic,
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIIIII peoples, this is my first PPG fic so any tips are welcome so... here's my story **

Bunny 2.0

Chapter One:

Bitter reunions

"Bunny" Buttercup Utonium called up the stairs. "Where are my Black Vans!" there was no response only a pair of black sneakers toppling down the steps. "Clean under your bed or just look under your bed next time B.C god!" Bunny called shortly after.

'You're the psychic Bunny.' Buttercup smirked in thought

"Heard that" Bunny called flying downstairs wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a lilac t-shirt, with a brown leather jacket, and brown leather boots. Her hair was pushed out of her face with a lilac headband. "I know. That's kind of why I thought it!" Buttercup said. Bunny rolled her purple orbs. "Being psychic has its perks B.C, I can easily look into your deepest personal secrets," She said with narrowed eyes and a smirk,

Buttercups lime green eyes narrowed as well but she smiled and nodded "Impressive Bunny, impressive." Bunny nodded. They walked to the kitchen where Bubbles was putting the last few pancakes on a dish, Buttercup straightened her black hoodie with a bright green t-shirt, capris, and the black sneaker, her hair was in a messy pony tail; Bubbles wore a baby blue sundress with white sandals, her hair in two low pig tails. "Breakfast is ready!" she called, Blossom came down the stairs in a hurry. Her papers and books sprawling on the kitchen floor as she sighed in annoyance picking them up,

"Can I please skip-"

"No, you can't skip breakfast Bloss," Bunny interrupted helping her big sister pick up her books. "I know you want to continue having a higher science score then Dexter on your labs, then sit down and eat breakfast." She said knowingly.

"Ugh, I hate it when you read my mind." Blossom sighed and sat down putting a pancake on her plate and began to eat. Bunny smiled in satisfaction "Really? I love it." She said and sitting down herself. "Where's the professor?" B.C asked.

Bubbles responded "Downstairs in his lab, he said that he'll clean up the kitchen when we're done" They nodded, they ate with quiet chatter of school and what was going on in their separate lives; the girls were close but they did have their friends on the side, when they were all done Blossom stood up and picked up her plate straightening her pink blouse and dusting off her white jeans, she sighed fixing her hair that was half up and half down tied by a red ribbon.

"If I didn't know any better than I would say that you are trying to make a good impression on someone" Bubbles smiled, Buttercup and Bunny smirked turning to their red headed sister. Blossom rolled her cherry blossom pink eyes. "I'm not, can we go now? I will not arrive late today." She said turning to Buttercup, B.C laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry we were late because of the fact I couldn't find the emergency phone that YOU lost." Blossom rolled her eyes, "Let's just go." The girls stood up taking their own plates to the sink, picking up their backpacks and taking off to school.

Bunny's P.O.V

I smiled against the wind blowing against my face as I flew through the air, a lilac stripe trailing behind me. I zipped up my backpack before catching up with my older sisters; Blossom was the eldest, Bubbles was next, and B.C was the youngest of my triplet older sisters. I was born slightly after they were by three years yet but I was made to look the same age as them even though I was only technically seven years old but I looked and acted like a fifteen year old. I was fairly different from my sisters from the start and they weren't the stereotypical all around perfect little girls they were when they were five either,

Blossom (15): Smart, clever, and the everything nice of the group

Bubbles (15): Fast, cute, and the sugar of my sisters

Buttercup (15): Strong, fierce, and the spice.

I was a bit different then my sisters but not by much, I was smart, strong, and fast but not as much as my sisters. I mostly prevailed in music and my psychic abilities, they called me 'the mysterious' puff because everyone else could identify Blossom as the leader, Bubbles as the joy and laughter, and Buttercup as the toughest fighter. While they struggled to call me the 'Psychic one', they just called me Bunny if anything.

"Yo Bunny," Someone called from the ground, I looked and saw it was Carson one of my closet friends since I was created. I waved "I'll catch up with you guys later; I'm going to walk with Carson the rest of the way." I called to them, "Okay, just be on time." Blossom said not pausing. I nodded and dove to land on the ground,

Carson smirked, "My best friend can fly, never get tired of saying that." She laughed. Carson had natural blonde hair that was a shade darker than Bubbles' and it had bright pink stripes in her hair, she was going to be the next up and coming music producer (Kind of refreshing from hearing a bunch of peoples plans to be a model or professional athlete), she had dark brown eyes that could narrow and pierce daggers through anyone. I rolled my eyes, "Let's go, Blossom will have my ass if we're late." I said beginning to walk. She matched my pace, we got to school quickly, "Have you heard about the new guys?" Carson said glancing at her Blackberry, I shook my head. "What about em'"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I thought you knew. When your sisters found out about the new guys they almost freaked." I thought then realization hit me _them _I faked a smile and shrugged "They're probably a little stressed; you know finals are coming up."

Carson raised a blonde eyebrow "B.C? Stressed about finals?" I shrugged "Not really, she and her boyfriend are having problems so that's making her mad too." Carson nodded, she didn't know who B.C's boyfriend was but if she did then she would understand why Buttercup was always in an angry mood. "So maybe one of these guys is cute." I rolled my eyes, "What? Bunny, one fourth of the guys in the school would kill to date a Powerpuff, most of the musicians and dancers would jump at the chance to date you or heck! Even to just dance would you would make their day! Trust me, I make their music videos and fix their music." She smirked. I groaned, "Ugh. I'm not looking to date,"

"Then when will you be looking because some guys are looking for updates." Carson said as we walked into class. "Update, Bunny Untonium will punch anyone who tries to ask her out in the throat!" I said. Carson rolled her eyes and continued. I sat down next to a few of my sisters and my friend Robyn Schneider, "Bunny. Do you have the history notes from yesterday? I was sick yesterday," She whispered, I nodded and gave her my notebook open to the notes.

The bell rang and the commotion subsided as the geography teacher took her seat, class droned like usual with learning about the second world war till the intercom comes on and interrupts the sentence he was saying. "Will Bunny, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles Utonium please come to the principal's office?" I looked at the teacher who nodded his head curtly. I stood up and walked out of the room, the school had a strict no flying policy since Buttercup and Bubbles had a flying contest; it ended with them having to clean up the middle school cafeteria with no powers allowed. Walking took forever, I never understood people with fears of heights. When I got to the office I met with my sisters. "Buttercup, what did you do?" Blossom said crossing her arms at B.C,

"What? I didn't do anything! I already have eight detentions planned for stuffing Mitch's face in the cold slaw last week." I giggled at the memory, "Why don't you ask Bubbles, have you seen her when she's angry?" B.C protested. "Hey! Don't bring me into this, I haven't done anything." I rolled my eyes. "None of us did anything; Ms. Keane is waiting for us." I said and opened the door for them; they exchanged a look and nodded. Walking in one by one, I walked in last.

Blossom spoke first, "You wanted to see us Principal Keane?" She asked. Four boys were seated in the chairs blocking Ms. Keane's face. They all had different hair styles and hair colors all together, they looked familiar, Ms. Keane stood up graciously; "Girls, I would like you to meet Brick," The red head with long hair in a low ponytail and a red baseball cap stood up, his ruby eyes fixed on Blossom, Blossom's eyes narrowed a great deal; "Boomer," A blond with shaggy hair stood and Cerulean blue colored eyes smiled; Bubbles gasped, "Butch." The ebony haired boy with short spikey hair stood and eyed all of us hungrily with his forest green eyes, Buttercup glared and I heard a low growl coming from our teeth; "And Bruiser Jojo," Ms. Keane finished, a guy with medium length brown hair stood and gave us a cold glare, his eyes which were a metallic violet. I glared back with my lilac eyes, "These boys have come back from Citiesville and the mayor from there says they have shown exemplary behavior, I need you girls to keep an eye on them for a short time; just to make sure they are telling the truth about their behavior." I looked at them.

"No way" Buttercup protested.

"Principal Keane I am sorry but no." Blossom graciously declined.

Ms. Keane grimaced but nodded in confirmation, I looked at the RowdyRuff boys again; two of the four boys were grinning deviously, you didn't have to read their minds to figure that one out. I looked at Ms. Keane, "I'll help." I said monotonously, everyone including Ms. Keane turned in shock, "What!"

Blossom's P.O.V

Bunny's answer didn't change no matter what Buttercup, Bubbles, or I said. She remained persistent to watch Bruiser; "Bunny, you have dance practice and you teach piano to the little kids tonight." I told her in chastisement. Bunny just tucked her hair out of her face, her lilac eyes shining with determination. "Blossom, it'll just be for a few weeks. I can watch Bruiser," She smiled, we had long left, Bubbles had also declined Ms. Keane's offer. Bunny was the only one who was willing to babysit them, but she was the only one who hadn't ever fought the RowdyRuff boys.

"Speaking of the Ruff's" Bunny began, "How long did you guys know they were coming?" She said casually, we all sputtered separate responses. "Oh jam it," Bunny said crossing her arms and putting all her weight on one foot. "I know you guys have been hiding it from me, I don't need to read your minds to figure it out." She said. "Don't you guys trust me?" Bunny said the hurt evident in her eyes.

I sighed in defeat, "Of course we do Bunny. We only found out last week, we were going to tell you later today but we didn't think that they would be here till next week." Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement. "I'm still watching them," Bunny said curtly.

"Why?" Buttercup protested, "I don't know, I just have this feeling that they can be helped." Bunny shrugged. I rolled my eyes "You have too much faith in those Ruff's," I told her with a warning tone. Bunny just nodded. "You just don't trust people enough." And with that we went our separate ways; I walked to my AP Biology class;

"Hey Pinky," Someone's tone made me cringe; I turned and saw I was face to face with Brick, "Did you miss me?" I rolled my soft pink eyes and kept walking, "Yo Pinky!" '_Keep walking Blossom.' _"Pinky" '_Don't turn around' _"Bossy BLOSSY," He chanted and I lost it, I shot my laser eyes at his arm. He dodged it and shot one back, Ohhh boy.

Third Person P.O.V

"You're thinking about him again," Bunny warned her older green clad sister. "You're invading my thoughts again." B.C shot back, "How can I not? You're thoughts are coming off you like shock waves. I can't see what you see in him B.C, please explain." Bunny said crossing her arms as they walked to class.

Buttercup shrugged, "I don't know. Just something about him I guess Bunny, you wouldn't know, you're not in love." She shrugged. '_Neither do you' _Bunny thought curtly but smiled in return. "I suppose….." BOOOM! They ducked to the floor seeing Brick and Blossom in the middle of the carnage, Blossom's eyes glowing pink and Brick's glowing blood red. "Uh, oh" Buttercup whistled at the broken wall, it divided the gym hallway with the main hallway and now it was just more opened space in Pokey Oaks High.  
"That all you got Bossy?" Brick said spitting out blood. "Don't call me that!" Blossom screeched and lunged for him, "Blossom!" Bunny yelled, Buttercup rolled her eyes "Aw, I kind of wanted to see the school in bits."

Blossom stopped in mid battle, her cherry blossom pink eyes fading back to their normal shade as she looked around and gasped. "I did that?" She asked going down. Brick smirked and almost threw a punch at Blossom "Hold it!" Bunny said and stuck her hand out creating a barrier between Blossom and Brick. Brick's face smashing against the violet barrier; he slid down with a screeching noise.

"Uh, Bunny… Do you think you could do a little damage control?" Blossom said blushing scarlet. Bunny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just stand back and move Brick's unconscious body out of the way or else he will become part of the new wall." Blossom crossed her arms too and stood there silently. "Blossom" Bunny yelled, "I'll do it." Buttercup sighed "Come on Brick head." She grunted lifting the fifteen year old boy onto her arms then dropping him as soon as he was out of the way. Bunny sighed "Close enough." She said and lifted her other hand as the wall carnage was slowly lifted and put back in its place. The lilac hue of the wall faded and it appeared as if it was never broken, "Do you think they'll notice?" B.C asked, "They wouldn't if the sound was little to none but that broke sound barriers and it'll probably get us a week's detention maximum, at least the wall is fixed and it's like nothing was ever broken." The girls all stood next to Bunny and examined the wall.

"Great job, your industrial powers have gotten better." Blossom smiled. "Your temper has gotten smaller," B.C smirked at Blossom. "I couldn't help it, he is such a…. a." B.C nudged Bunny "Watch as the nun Blossom curses."

"He is just such a Douche bag! I lost it," Blossom cried out in exasperation. Bunny laughed, "It is okay Bloss, just calm down. Don't let Brick get to you because my powers aren't that good to fix a whole school; I'd probably rebuild it sideways." Bunny giggled. B.C and Blossom laughed, Brick groaned in unconsciousness. "So…. Who's carrying Brick to the nurse's office?" Bunny asked. B.C and Blossom shared a look and sped down a hallway only leaving a pink and green streak behind. Bunny looked at her feet and sighed, "Looks like I have to lug you to the office Brick-head." She laughed and lifted him onto her back. He drooled onto her leather jacket as his arms reached her waist; she walked over to the nurse and dropped him off. The nurse looked at her like she was crazy, Bunny just smiled sheepishly;

"Uh, He's just a little tired."

**so review and I'll update soon**

** -LunaAzul**


	2. So much for a peaceful day

**okay, finally done after my computer shutting down and dying on me, sucks because it was the begining of the chapter and I was almost done but then I had to restart every chapter of the stories I'm posting. First off let me formally introduce myself, I am LunaAzul or just call me Luna. This Fic will be mostly in Bunny's POV but there will be other POV's ocasionally. So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I own nothing except their personalities, :)**

Chapter Two

So much for a peaceful day

Classes went by quickly and soon enough came lunch, the girls walked to the cafeteria. Blossom was still pretty mad about her fight with Brick so she was giving people a look that said 'Speak to me and I'll bite your head off.' So Bubbles being the only one who wasn't present to see the battle, spoke to Bunny and Buttercup about the fight instead.

"So is Brick okay?" Bubbles asked in concern, she didn't particularly care for Brick but she hated to see people hurt. Buttercup stretched her arms and looked up at the celling "Who cares, he got what he deserved. On an even brighter note, Bunny learned to make her shielding power even stronger, you should have seen it when Brick lunged at Blossom and he smacked against the wall; it looked straight out of a Windex commercial." B.C snorted. Bunny rolled her lilac orbs and smiled "Brick's fine, the nurse had a bit of a heart attack seeing him so unresponsive to sound or touch so she ended up sending me to the Miss Keane's office where thanks to security monitors we all got caught. Brick and Blossom got two weeks for fighting, B.C and I for being accomplices, it would have been longer but since there was no long lasting damage on the school like other times. We got off easy," Bubbles nodded.

Blossom seeming to have heard them sighed and rolled pink her eyes, "I agree with B.C., Brick deserved every amount of pain he was inflicted with. He is ignorant, narcissistic, rude, and….Ugh!" She said in frustration. Bunny laughed and gave her thumbs up, "Nice adjective, 'ugh' is really descriptive." Blossom sighed "At least I'll have you two to talk to and I won't have to even speak at Brick during these agonizing two weeks." Bunny nodded while B.C looked uneasy,

"Buttercup, you can't skip!" Blossom exclaimed. Bunny heard Buttercup's silent pleas for help and decided to help her, Bunny and B.C had an understanding; her reading her mind allowed B.C to confide in her while trusting that Bunny would leave her to deal with her problems on her own, only giving her a little help when she needed it and boy, did she need it right now. "Buttercup and I had planned to fly to Citiesville to investigate if the RowdyRuff's story is legit,"

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Blossom inquired.

"We would but if we let this issue stand by then the evidence will eventually fade then disappear so we will never figure out if they have good intentions?" Bunny replied easily, she wasn't proud of lying but she was willing to do it for any of her sisters. Blossom believing this nodded, "Fine, but you're staying right?" Bunny nodded. "Don't worry; I'll help you deal with Brick head." She smiled, Blossom half smiled back in return and continued towards the cafeteria with Bubbles. Bunny and Buttercup staying behind, "Thanks," Buttercup said, Bunny sighed "I can't believe Ace is making you meet him after school, and he won't let you turn him down without threatening you with breaking up and you're letting him threaten you. If it was Mitch or anyone else telling you this, you would snap their necks in half." Buttercup looked down, knowing her little sister was right she quickly changed the subject. "About the Citiesville research…." She began. Bunny thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, "Say you investigated but nothing was conclusive then on Saturday I'll go with you and we'll have to dig something up. It has to be legit though, Blossom will be on edge these days so we need to get something solid." B.C nodded "Thanks again Bunny."

Bunny nodded curtly "The things are for the people I love, you being the one I love because Ace can go to hell for all I care." They walked and caught up with their other two sisters. They entered the cafeteria and stopped abruptly, the girls were used to receiving stares but today there were laughs and giggles pointed towards them. Bubbles self-consciously checked her dress for a stain or tear, seeing none she turned to her purple clad sister "What are they laughing at Bunny?" She asked. Bunny grimaced at the multiple thoughts of a room entering her mind but narrowed them down to a few thoughts. "Hmmm…. Apparently Blossoms fight with Brick is public news, people are betting on who would win in a fight; Buttercup or Butch…. Oh! And Bubbles tripped in gym again." The girls turned to look at their blushing blonde sister.

"Umm….. The floor needed a hug." Bubbles tried, they rolled their eyes and sat down at their table where Mitch Michelson, Mike Believe, Robyn Schnieder, Kimberly Simpson, and Carson and Cameron Nelson sat. All their friends managed to get along well enough with a few arguments here and there.

Blossom sat down next to Carson who was her best friend as well as Carson's older twin sister, they both began talking about their latest quiz scores; though the sisters Carson and Cameron looked alike, they were really different in personality. Carson being rebellious and free spirited and Cameron being sophisticated and organized; it was no surprise the two sisters broke out into arguments frequently. "Hey Blossom!" Kimberly who was Bubbles happy go lucky best friend chirped, "I heard you got a better score then Dexter on the Biology quiz!" She said in a high pitched squeal making B.C cover her ears. Blossom beamed at the sound of not having to talk about Brick and nodded "Beat him by a full two points." The table clapped, even Mitch who looked bored with the conversation, he quickly changed it back. "So I hear Brick is still unconscious, even though you guys beat him up first period," B.C smiled proudly. Blossoms smiled disappeared and a deadly glare appeared in its place; Bunny rolled her eyes "He's fine, he woke up last period." She said taking a sandwich out of her bag and unwrapping. "How do you know? You just told me he was unconscious," Bubbles said, "I didn't know it until Princess Morebucks came in. Her thoughts are as loud and obnoxious as her voice; since she found out first period he's been in the nurse's office and has been checking on him ever since first period ended." She turned around and everyone followed, as if on cue princess came in clinging to Brick's arm, he looked uncomfortable and annoyed with a ninety pound girl clinging to him like static "Something wicked this way comes," Blossom muttered,

Brick looked their way and scowled, shaking Princess off; she looked around to see if anyone had seen that and fixed her poorly flat ironed hair, walking off to go sit with her very loyal followers. Brick and Blossom stayed glaring at each other, "Hey!" Carson called, "Take a picture Brick Head, it'll last longer!" She called to Brick who simply rolled his blood red eyes and went to walk to an empty table; his brothers following. "It seems like you're trying to get killed Carson," Cameron said rolling her dark brown eyes, "They have superpowers and you're taunting them." Carson simply shrugged

"I have four super powered friends who would back me up." Buttercup smirked and nodded, "So what was Brick thinking Bunny?" Blossom asked. Bunny stared in the distance before turning back to Blossom "I dunno." She finally admitted "His thoughts were blocked; it's strange because it took me a good two years to teach you guys to do that." Bubbles turned to look at the RowdyRuff's behind her and her baby blue eyes widened in realization "Do you think Bruiser is the one Blocking Bunny's psychic-ness?" She asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes "You can't block Psychic-ness, he's blocking his and his brothers thoughts. Bunny can still hear other thoughts, right?" Bunny nodded "Their shield is weak, I could probably find my way around it but it would be wasted energy. You guys should probably block your thoughts too so it won't be unfair advantage." The girls nodded. Thought blocking or shielding as the professor preferred to call it wasn't an impossible skill but it was complex since you had to clear your mind of any distractions and imagine a barrier, creating it was easy but keeping it up was the hard part; she's only taught her sisters and some of their friends so she wouldn't be invading their thoughts all the time; she found it troubling for her sisters to be around her with their thoughts coming off as radio waves that she could pick up on really easily.

"I still don't understand how you will babysit the RowdyRuff boys all on your own, maybe you could drop out, Miss Keane would understand. I mean…." Bubbles trailed off and bit her lip, Bunny stood up casually "I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself, I may not have fought the RowdyRuff's but I have fought villains. Fuzzy Lumpkin, Mojo Jojo who retired shortly after, HIM who also quit evil (**A/N: well….. HIM is as good as a satanic being can get**), The gang green gang, even the Amoeba boys who shouldn't even count as villains for god's sake, I think I can handle these guys, if not then I have a psychic connection with you guys so it shouldn't be a big problem." Bunny shrugged. "Ok, but if any of them try anything….." Buttercup began

"Kick the crap out of them, don't worry sis. You taught me well." Bunny laughed.

"Hell yeah," Buttercup agreed. Lunch continued as usual; Mitch and Buttercup bickering about who was a better skateboarder; Robyn joining in on the conversation between Blossom and Cameron; Mike and Bunny listening to Carson's new music composition; Bubbles and Kimberly talking about their new cheerleading routines; Lunch ended and they all went their separate ways,

The end of the day came sooner than expected as they all entered their fifth period class,

Bunny's P.O.V

I entered my dance class; I changed into a pair of gray charcoal sweat pants, lilac tank top, a black hoodie, and tying my hair in a ponytail. After I was done I walked outside, I was greeted by the usual group that of people. Some of the dance class members were my friends and some were kids I recognized from around the school, including princess who was talking to a group of her followers who were nodding intently as they listened to what she had to say. I clapped my hands, though this wasn't an official class and more like a club, Ms. Keane was the supervisor of the class, but since she often had to deal with things around the school, I was the club coordinator and teacher. "Okay guys, we're going to go over yesterday's routine. For those of you who weren't here yesterday try to follow along. No penalty for no knowing this." I smiled and pressed play as the music began. Persephone who was my right hand girl in this class was up in the front with me as we went over the routine, the ones who were here yesterday followed along to the rhythm while the ones who were sick or skipped fell behind quickly tripping over their own feet. I stopped the music and laughed "This is why you should show up to class," I said and some of the guys nodded sheepishly. "Ok, we're going to review and you guys are going to learn this dance if it is the last thing I do." I said taking off my hoodie and starting the music again.

"Bunny," I stopped, and turned to see Ms. Keane standing there with Bruiser Jojo next to her, his eyes firmly on the floor. "We have a new club member for you, class meet Bruiser Jojo." I nodded. She spoke to him and left, his eyes finally met mine as I motioned for him to get with the group. He obeyed and I started the music again, "Persephone's going to show you the choreography, follow along if you can. She'll go as slow as possible." I told them. They all nodded as I started the music and watched as they all mimicked Persephone, Princess moved like she had a stick up her butt. I held back a smirk, even though Princess had mellowed out in seventh grade as to destroying us, she was a bit 'out-there' and she flirted with every guy in Townsville, she also made her best attempts to one up us in everything; it was kind of difficult since she didn't make the cheer squad like Bubbles did, she wasn't as smart as Blossom, and she burst out crying every time a soccer ball skidded by her. She joined this club thinking she could be the next big thing in media but from what I saw….. She was really lucky her dad is rich. I kept moving from person to person,

My eyes settled on Bruiser, I'd never seen someone move so fluidly. His steps were on time and in sync with Persephone's; the fact he looked so nonchalant about his movements irked me a bit since I considered dancing my life, he suddenly stopped startling me, he faced me with an irritated look.

"Do you have anything more complex?" He asked, "This is a little too…. _Simple._" He said the word like it was supposed to be an offense. His eyes scanned my face for any sort of rage, but I showed none. Instead I smiled '_You can read my mind, can't you?'_

His expression remains nonchalant but he nodded curtly, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the room. "Ok guys, since Bruiser seems to think my routine is really simple." I began. "I'll teach him one of the hardest dances I know." They all shared a look, the routines I gave out were complex in their eyes. They were probably cringing at the thought of there being something even more complex. I grabbed my IPod and changed the song to my favorite dance routine, "Just try to keep up." I said over my shoulder as the music started,

He matched my moves no problem, it could have been that he was reading my mind for the next moves but still impressive, for a Ruff anyways. I turned to him, a smirk plastered on his features. "Impressive for a Ruff huh," I rolled my lilac eyes. "Impressive." I agreed. "For a noob." His smirk disappeared and replaced with a death glare I responded to with a simple smile. He was trying to get the best of me and I was hell-bent on not letting him do that. The class ended with the rest of the class just watching Bruiser and I trying to out-do each other, not my best moments since I got Blossom and Buttercup's competitiveness. I got dressed and met my sisters at the entrance; Buttercup motioned for me to walk with her. I nodded and followed.

I looked around with Buttercup, we both knew who we were looking for but no one else did. I finally sensed the sickening thoughts that belonged to Buttercup's boyfriend; I nudged Buttercup and she looked in his direction, she smiled and led me to him. Ace nodded silently at me and leaned in to Buttercup to kiss her, I gagged internally; I could hear Ace's thoughts and they were anything but sugar plums and candy canes, Buttercup wouldn't believe me even if I told her. She was determined that Ace was _the one _while I was extremely positive that he was _the one__ jackass that can make my sister believe she's in love, _but since that was such a long title I just called him _The jackass. _"Ready to go Buttercup," He asked, Buttercup nodded and looked at me with a smile. "What about you Bunny? Snake's been askin' 'bout ya." He said in his thick jersey accent. I seethed.

"I have plans, and so does your girlfriend for the next two weeks so this will be the last time that you make her skip detention." I said more as a demand then a question. Ace's shaded eyes narrowed at me, I'd never seen his eyes but I knew that they were menacing. "And what if I don't?" He asked challengingly. I held back the urge to smack this guy "Then I will tell Blossom and Bubbles about your relationship, I can't keep a secret for very long. Two years is exceeding my limit." I said thoughtfully. B.C's eyes widened.

She pulled me to the side, "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Then promise you won't skip again!" I hissed under my breath. "They're beginning to wonder where you're always going. You should be taking care of maintaining your secret affairs with a criminal a secret, not me Buttercup. It's not my secret to keep and so far, you're being really sloppy and wanting me to bail you out every time you mess up and I'm getting sick of it." I told her harshly.

Buttercup's mouth opened to counter my argument but then pursed her lips and nodded, her lime green eyes focusing on me. "You're right." I nodded "But Bunny, just do me this favor and you'll never have me asking to cover for me like this ever again."

"Yeah, Powerpuff; she won't be skipping anymore." Ace assured. His tone acid and completely sarcastic, "Chillax, you're beginning to sound like your sister Blossom." He added.

I rolled my eyes 'S_omeone has to'._ "Just go before I change my mind and kick your ass." I said and they walked off; I looked around seeing if anyone was watching fortunately there wasn't, and I went back inside looking for the detention room. I'd been to the detention room before because I'd stayed after school with Buttercup a bunch of times, not because I'd gotten in trouble like this one particular time. Just because it was a group thing, me being the youngest; I usually tagged along with whatever my sisters wanted. Shopping with Bubbles, Skate Park with Buttercup, libraries with Blossom; I never really minded since I had a small interest in those things too.

"Bunny," Someone called my name and I turned to see Blossom storming towards me, Brick following close behind with a lazy smirk. I sighed, '_So much for a peaceful day' _I thought grimly. "Let's go." Blossom said, grabbing my forearm and dragging me to the room.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALA

Blossom's P.O.V

The ignorant, pompous, haughty, narcissistic, UGHHHHHHHHHHHH; I huffed as I dragged Bunny along with me to the Detention room, it was bad enough that I was now bracing my first detention and not to mention hearing Dexter's annoying taunts calling me 'Hooligan'. Brick's constant smirk that I wanted to rip off his stupid face was just the icing on the cake at this point. I heard Bunny whimper, I turned to her and noticed the death grip I held on her arm; I released her and she sighed in relief, "I'm not the one you're mad at. Grip Brick-Head's arm instead." She said in super softly I could barely hear her, even with my super hearing. I sighed and apologized to her as we walked into the detention classroom; even just saying the name sent a chill down my spine,

"After you" Bunny said with a slight encouraging smile, I shook my head and she nodded walking in front of my and sitting in the front row, she sat her stuff down and looked towards me, I followed suit and sat next to her and Brick just sauntered over sitting behind me. I bit back a growl as Ms. Keane came inside, "Where is Buttercup?" She asked, "She had something to do so she asked if you could postpone her detention till tomorrow, she'll still do the two weeks, just not today." Bunny explained easily. "Okay but she will do the full two weeks," Ms. Keane shrugged. We nodded, "I have matters to attend to so I will be back later, and I have monitors on the classroom so don't do anything stupid because I will know and your punishment will be taken further. Understood?" She asked we all nodded; as soon as she left, I looked at Bunny. "Where is she going?" I asked her,

"Where do ya think? She's going to go shopping for her anniversary dinner with the professor." We both laughed, the professor and Ms. Keane had been dating on and off ever since Buttercup, Bubbles, and I had been six years old; she played the mother roll really well and we loved her, the professor still had yet to propose even though my sisters and I dropped our share of hints.

There was a full silence in the room that lasted a good six minutes till I felt something flicking at my ear, I turned around and Brick leaned back in his chair looking innocent, or as innocent as a Ruff could look. "You're lucky Rabbit stopped me from killing you Blossy" He whispered, "Rabbit?" Bunny asked with a smirk, "Real creative nickname Brick face. Oh and Blossom would have skewered you, you're lucky I didn't let her take that blast or else she wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." She said in her typical Bunny way, she may not be able to predict the future but she was really intuitive. The professor even said it was possible she might develop a brand new power later on in the future,

"You know Pinkie." Brick started and I gripped my backpack strap. "I never thought that any of your sisters could be as annoying as you're little sister Bubbles, but Rabbit here seems to be a combination of all your sisters' worst character traits." I stood up angrily and grabbed him by the collar, our faces inches apart. Bunny stood up too and held my arm to stop me from doing something that would not only get me even more detention. It would get me a life prison sentence, '_He's only trying to get the best of you Bloss, don't let him.' _I sighed and released him. Bunny turned and glared at Brick who was still smirking, "Your guards down." She commented "You're thoughts are out in the open and I can read you like an open book Brick head." She said smiling.

Brick's smirk disappeared as his glare focused on Bunny, "Keep your guard up 24/7," She looked at me "And don't be quick to hate because like love, hate is blind. Both of you, your moves are messier when you're so focused on the other person and not yourselves." She said knowingly. "Just a food for thought," She mentioned with a smirk, turning and sitting back down.

Yeah, my sister was an old soul. She knew way more than she let on and didn't let it go to her head. I looked at Brick who also looked surprised. He masked it easily and sighed "I guess. And to be honest, the less I see of either of you. The happier I'll be." With that he sat down. I sighed and looked at my sister who simply shrugged. Even she knew when people were hopeless and Brick Jojo was definitely hopeless.

**Please review :)**

**-LunaAzul**


	3. A day in the life

**Hi! I'm back, I'm also pretty sure I haven't updated for a while, working on four other stories (One being an idea in progress that will soon be posted on after I finished all my stories) anyways... on with the story! **

Chapter Three

A day in the life

Bunny's P.O.V

Detention continued at an agonizingly slow pace, Blossom and Brick managed to get along in the remaining time; mainly because Brick had fallen asleep and was now snoring. Blossom was doing her homework, I sighed enjoying the blissful silence that filled the room and was just being filled with the music coming from my headphones; it was interrupted by a loud slam against one of the desks. I turned to see Blossom had 'tipped' Brick's head forward causing him to bang his head on the desk,

"Mature." I commented taking my headphones off. "Anything to stop that snoring" Blossom shrugged putting her books away, "Times up and I'm out of here." She smiled then glanced at me than at Brick with a grimace. "Should I just go with you and make sure they don't do anything stupid?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "And risk a repetition of the reason we are in detention in the first place. No thanks, besides. You have to study for your Algebra exams this Thursday and you need to focus, I'll call Bubbles or Buttercup if things go wrong." I assured her. She smiled and nodded,

Bubbles POV (A few moments earlier)

I sat on the staircase to the school entrance with my sketchpad at hand waiting for my sisters to get out detention. I would admit I felt left out for not being able to be there with them, even if they were sharing punishment, I sighed deeply and kept drawing in my sketchbook. Though the lines were sloppy, the design was still clear. I turned the page and looked towards the mountain ranges beginning to draw that instead,

"That looks good." I jumped and turned to see Boomer looking over my shoulder, a thoughtful look on his face as he inspected my drawing. I smiled a bit and nodded "Thank you." I nodded and turned away from him to continue sketching; he sat beside me and flipped his hair out of his eyes, making himself comfortable. I set my sketchbook down preparing myself for whatever he wanted to say, "So Blossom and Brick really did some damage to the school huh?" Boomer said casually, I nodded at him. "Yeah, plus Butch has been trying to get under Buttercups skin all day. It's kind of surprising that Blossom and Brick were the ones that destroyed the school." He added. This was now just getting awkward so I decided to speak once more,

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked "Kindly I mean, aren't we supposed to be enemies?" I looked at him and he just chuckled and shrugged. "I don't think we have to be enemies, do you?" He countered. I thought about it for a second. "I don't think so; it just feels like it's what we're supposed to be fighting all the time." I shrugged to tell him I had no idea what I was doing; we talked a bit of how they lived over in Citiesville and how they decided to give up evil; turns out their experience was just that they spent most of their time saving the day over there, without superhero's over there was no one to try to defeat and it became boring to try to easily outdo the villain's there so they just began to stop them easily. I'd found him so easy to talk to in this moment, he would occasionally laugh at a memory from Citiesville and his eyes would crinkle around the sides. Though he was the one mostly talking, I would occasionally speak up. He'd like it when I did so, by the end of his story he began to ask me about stuff while they were gone, he listened attentively as I explained what about the town had changed; this was one of those rare time where I didn't feel dumb talking, like I was rambling idiotic facts. Being the blonde of the group I was always perceived as being the ditzy one, I wasn't brilliant like Blossom, I wasn't harsh and tough like Buttercup, and I wasn't intuitive like Bunny so it always made me feel like the underdog of the group. But right now when I was talking to Boomer; I wasn't the ditzy Powerpuff, I was just Bubbles.

Minutes slowly passed and I could finally see Miss Keane get out of her car and walking towards the entrance of the building, I began to put all my stuff in my bag. Boomer got up and extended his hand to me, I took it cautiously as he helped me up, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his electric blue hoodie. I smiled and nodded, I began to walk towards the detention room. I walked in, seeing Mrs. Keane standing in front of Blossom and Bunny, Brick was sleeping in the back; Blossom looked confused with what was happening but Bunny was narrowing her eyes at Miss Keane a bit, not enough for Miss Keane herself to notice but enough for her sister to be able to know something about the situation was suspicious to her; in the end Bunny nodded and excused herself, Blossom following after her with a puzzled expression. "It's so weird she would change her mind and tell you not to go look after the RowdyRuff's." Blossom said glancing at Bunny then at me who was still looking at Miss Keane in thought, "hmm… I guess she just changed her mind." She said bluntly then turned on her heals and began to walk home.

She glanced at me and smirked before turning back, "Let's go. We can't keep Dad waiting for very long since he doesn't know that Blossom and I had detention," She said but I could see she had that '_I just read your thoughts and found something interesting.' _Look on her face. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and we flew home. Landing home we all set our stuff in our own rooms, Bunny walked through the door of my room and shut it before smiling at me, a giddy smile that could worry any of us sometimes,

"So you talked to Boomer I see…. Or I hear you talked to Boomer," she paused for a moment and her eyes wandered around the room, eventually her eyes came back to me beaming with excitement. I giggled; "Were my thoughts that visible?" she sat on my bed and rolled her lilac eyes at me. "Please, your mind was practically running wild when he started talking to you, you were confused, excited, doubtful, but mostly I think there was a feeling there that you and I both know what it is." She said looking at me knowingly. I blushed till my face was probably as red as Blossom's hair, "I knew it! You have a small crush on the Ruff!" She exclaimed/ whispered low enough for barely me to hear. I buried my face in my hands, she giggled a bit. "Yeah, start blushing. This is payback for when I told you about my crush on Josh." She smirked.

I glared at her "That was nothing like this because you didn't have a crush on your enemy. You have a crush on your best friend's step-brother!" Bunny rolled her eyes and shrugged, "The heart wants what the heart wants. We don't choose who to love, it sucks." She sat beside me, she stroked my back. "_Don't worry, _I won't tell Blossom or Buttercup about your little infatuation with Boomer," She nudged me playfully, there was another pause and her smile slowly vanished. Turning serious,

"Do you really feel stupid compared to us Bubbles?" she turned to me, her eyes worried. I nodded, "I mean. You're all really talented in something, Buttercup is on every team sport, Blossom is a mathlete, and you can tell when someone is bursting with happiness from the way they look at their food." I sighed, Bunny giggled. "You are a lot smarter than anyone gives you credit for Bubbly." She said knowingly, I turned to her and she stood up. "I mean you paint like Picasso, you can memorize cheerleading routines like most people remember to tie their shoes. It comes naturally, most people think that you're the weakest out of all of us because you put your feelings first but I think…." She paused like she wanted to create a dramatic pause. "Nope, I _know _that you are the strongest of all of us. You just need to figure out what makes you super special." I pouted a bit. "Why can't you just tell me what makes me special like any other feel good family movie would?" Bunny laughed. "Because what fun would that be? Plus, if I told you then you would just end up rolling your eyes and ignore Me." she said and reached over to me and hugged me, "Come one. We can't Blossom cooking dinner all alone," I sat up promptly; Blossom was good at a lot of things. Cooking just wasn't one of them, we walked downstairs quickly.

Bunny's POV

Bubbles and I flew down the stairs, it was one of the only places in the house where we could still fly; since we got older, flying around small spaces became dangerous and we've all had our fair share of broken stuff because of the fact that we tried to fly around the house. I could see our dad leaning over the counter and reading the paper; he looked up and smiled at us. Blossom was getting the stuff out and beginning to prepare it. "How was school, girls?" He said nonchalantly. My sisters and I shared a look

"Interesting" We said in unison

Dad gave us a pointed look, "Interesting like destroying the school building?" He looked at Blossom, "Covering for her by rebuilding the school?" He switched to me. Bubbles was the only safe one in this stare-down but still looked sheepish, he began to reprimand each of us; he scolded Blossom telling her to learn to control her anger (Which was usually the speech given to Buttercup) and Me and Bubbles learning not to be accomplices with everything our sisters did. Luckily it was only a reprimand and not a full out punishment,

"Where is Buttercup anyways?" He said finally changing the subject. "Oh, in Citiesville; she'll be back later." I lied smoothly. He nodded and we began to make dinner, Blossom handled the salad since there was little to no need for her to get near and oven, the only possible need would be if it was grilled chicken salad and it wasn't in this case. I made the pasta, and since Bubbles and dad were the only good and competent cooks in this family; they handled the meats and everything else.

"Ugh! I'm starving." Blossom sighed sitting down and beginning to put food on her plate. The rest of us following after "So what are you working on dad?" Bubbles said beginning conversation. His face lit up at the topic, "Well I began to research a little more on our dimension and tried to make contact with others." I looked up from my meal. "That sounds like you're trying to communicate with aliens or something," I grinned.

He laughed in response, "I understand how you could think that, but I have found something interesting, did you know that you and the RowdyRuff boys have more counterparts?" We all stopped eating, "What?" We said in unison

"More counterparts," Blossom stated bluntly. "How is that exactly?" I asked suddenly getting interested in the topic. Dad cleared his throat, "Well…. In this alternate dimension and in the case where we all have opposites for example since you girls are kind and the heroes of the town, then in this dimension your counterparts must be the-"

"Villains" Bubbles completed. "So the Ruff's counterparts would be the hero's right?" He nodded and took a bite of the roast beef on his plate. "Exactly, so far this is the only dimension I've discovered but imagine all the differences that this dimension and that dimension would have." He began to talk more but I began to zone out as his words became more focused on the science behind the portals creation, I tuned back in to the sound of the Emergency hotline. Blossom raced to pick up the phone, "Yes Mayor? Yes….. Yes…. We're on it mayor." She hung up. She faced us with an annoyed expression,

"The gang green gang is disrupting the town…. Again" She grumbled, "Let's go girls, so we can get back to dinner." I stood up and took off my jacket, and grabbing a pair of headphones. I couldn't very well deal with the gang green gang's idiotic thoughts jamming their way into my mind. We flew downtown and in Pokey Oaks Park where Snake, Big Billy, lil' Arturo, and Grubber; but no Ace. They were teasing little kids like the mature teenagers they were,

"Leave the kids alone!" Blossom demanded, turning their attention towards us. Snake gave me the head to toe look and smirked in satisfaction; "Ugh." I grunted in disgust. "Well if it issssn't the Powerpuff girlsssss" He slurred like a drunk man. "Where's Ace?" Bubbles asked taking stance.

Snake looked to me, "Out with his girl, he's in Citiesville." My eyes widened a bit. Buttercup has always stayed in bounds of Townsville, or she would at least tell me she was leaving; this wasn't like her to just leave without warning.

"Whatever; just leave the kids alone." Big Billy ignored her and lifted a small boy by his leg and began to shake him till change began to fall out of the poor boys pockets like he was a piñata. "Drop the kid Billy." I hissed. He didn't obey, and I lunged to save the kid once Big Billy let go but Snake jumped in front of him making Bubbles make a dive and barely save the kid while I just tackled Snake to the ground, his arms wrapping around my waist. I growled "Let go Slime breath." I said trying to pull away.

He only pulled me closer and hissed in my ear, "Don't you want to go out with a bad guy like your big sister," this time I didn't hesitate to punch him in the face, he let go of me and I shoved him off of me. I grabbed him by the collar of his wife beater and slammed him against a tree trunk, "Leave me alone." I snarled and released him, letting him slide to the ground. I whipped around and sent a deadly glare to each of the other members of the gang green gang. They all ran in different directions, Big Billy picked up Snake and stomped off; I dusted my jeans off and walked over to my sister. Bubbles stood before me with her mouth agape. "What did he say to you to make you freak out like that. You're always so calm when we're fighting," I took a breath trying to release all the tension from my body and looked back at my sisters. "Everything that could irritate me in one sentence," I answered curtly,

We flew home; I kept my distance straight forward this time instead of letting my eyes wander around like always, my brain was so frazzled that even the thoughts of others were nearly quiet compared to mine. When we got home I went directly upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door,

RowdyRuff's POV

"What are we doing?" Boomer whispered/hissed to his red clad brother. Brick hushed him and looked into a certain window of the Utonium household, "Spying on Bruisers counterpart. We need to find a weakness or at least a pet peeve so we can annoy the hell out of that powder-puff." Brick spoke, Bruiser remained silent as he watched his counterpart walk around her room in anxiety. She finally just took out her IPod and plugged into the dock, soft classical music began to play as she lied on her bed. The room itself was painted soft lavender purple, a key board was to the to the side of the door with sheet music sprawled all across the room, an acoustic and electric guitar were beside the piano, on the opposite side of the room there was a desk with a laptop and notebooks neatly set on the desk. A bookshelf with the books miscellaneously placed and one was on the desk half open to a certain page, the bed was against the back wall that was opposing the door and a closet to the left of the room.

"Can you read her thoughts Bruiser?" Butch asked watching the girl sleep, Bruiser sighed. "She's falling asleep; her thoughts are all over the place. It makes it impossible to actually be able to tell what she's actually thinking," Bruiser replied. "She's actually cute, why does Bruiser get the cute counterpart?" Butch complained,

"Because we never met her as a five year old; I think that it we'd have met that brat during the same time we met her sisters than you wouldn't think she was that cute." Brick spat. Bunny began to stir, murmuring something that no one except Bruiser who was reading her thoughts could hear. He scowled and pushed away from the window sill, "Let's go. Her sisters probably coming home soon and seeing four guys especially the RowdyRuff boys spying on their little sister, she and her sisters would beat us into oblivion." They left quickly, neither of them noticed the missing green gang member and Powerpuff girl saying their goodbye's at the end of the street.

Buttercup's POV

I walked into my house, it was about seven in the evening and the typical routine had taken place without me; Bubbles was sitting on the couch with her sketchbook at hand and sketching something silently, Blossom reading a book on the loveseat; the only one I didn't see was Bunny who was usually listening to her IPod or with her laptop opened as she downloaded or helped edit the music videos Carson made with help. Blossom must have noticed I was looking for her because she put down her book and pointed up, I nodded and went upstairs opening the door to her room. Some Concerto from a fancy symphony was playing softly, Bunny sleeping soundly. I sighed and shut her door, she jerked awake; her ears were a bit more sensitive than ours, it worked for her music skills but whenever a fire alarm went off she would fall to the ground in agony…. At least during the first few years of her life anyways; she looked to me and smiled softly, "Hey." She yawned getting up and stretching her arms, turning the music to something a bit more modern; 'Everybody talks' by neon tree's played as she sat with her legs crossed facing me. "How was Citiesville?" She asked coyly.

"It was great! He took me to that one place where they sell….. Wait. How did you know that we went to Citiesville?" I asked her. She sighed, "Your idiot _boyfriends _idiot followers decided to torture kids at the park," Her tone was tired. I understood; she'd been keeping my secret relationship with Ace for a good two years. She hated Ace with a passion and she'd never made it a secret to anyone, she'd say it to his face, I guess she was hoping that 'I would come to my senses.'

I sighed "Can't you at least try to get along with him? For me," She shook her head, "I am already holding back wrapping my hands around his green neck and choking him. That's as civil as I can get without snapping and just shooting him to the now-not-planet-Pluto. I don't give a damn how cold it is, as long as he stays there." She said firmly, I smirked a bit. She was definitely my sister if she was this stubborn, "Well…. Can't say I didn't try. How was babysitting the RowdyRuff's?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Didn't happen"

"What? Why, what happened?" She shrugged but I could see that she knew the answer, "Don't feel like sharing?"

"Not really and it's not even a definite possibility, just a hunch; I'll confirm it tomorrow, don't worry." She assured. I nodded; everyone was entitled to their secrets. Bunny let me have mine and so I should at least let her have hers, I nodded and walked to the door. Before exiting I turned back to her "You're not mad at me right?" Bunny looked up and shook her head, "Even if I was. We're sisters and I'll always love you, no matter what." She smiled, "But I will drag your ass to detention tomorrow, no buts." She added. I smirked, "I figured as much." I exited the door.

Third Person POV

That morning was chaotic above all else, Blossom was the first up to get dressed and ready, Bubbles was next to take a shower then got a bit of breakfast ready, then Bunny showed. Once all three of them were ready, they all went to Buttercup's room to get her out of bed.

"Buttercup," Bubbles whined in irritation. "Get up!"

Buttercup only groaned and snuggled deeper into her bed. Blossom groaned in agitation, "Buttercup! Up and at em'" She said in annoyance. Buttercup groaned again and started to growl in protest, Bubbles getting impatient lifted up the covers and began to pull her feet, Buttercup only protested more by gripping on the bedframe. Bunny sighed taking her headphones out of her ears, as fun as watching her sisters try to get Buttercup out of bed unsuccessfully was. She needed to get to school for band practice, she leaned over to Blossom and whispered in her ear. Blossom's eyes widened in realization as she smirked,

"Oh Buttercup; Bubbles just made Chocolate chip waffles downstairs, we were going to save you some but we were just so hungry." She began then motioned to Bubbles who caught on quickly,

"Oh yeah, I used extra chocolate chips today. The smell was so mouthwatering that I guess we ate them all,"

Bunny tied it off. "Nah, I think I saved one for her. It's downstairs but I am still kind of hungry, maybe I could go for one more." That shook Buttercup awake as she jumped out of bed, "MINE!" she screamed and took off downstairs, leaving her sisters in her bedroom. "I figured she was hungry." Bunny shrugged. "Nice plan, all you had to say was food and I already had a plan." Blossom smiled.

Bubbles spoke up "Okay, Bunny you get her clothes, and Blossom and I will make her bed." Bunny nodded; Bubbles was the fashionista of the family but Bunny knew a thing or two about fashion too and since she could reason with Buttercup, Bubbles gave the fashion rights to her temporarily. Weekends and parties excluded,

Bunny picked out a pair of neon green Osiris sneakers, dark wash jeans, a black Aerosmith band t-shirt and black and green checkered suspenders to tie it off; "Done, you guys?" Blossom put the last pillow on her bed, "Yep. I think Buttercup just devoured the chocolate waffles Bubbles made, so she should get ready because we're leaving for school in ten minutes." (A/N: I love chocolate chip waffles, it would be an injustice if they ended up lying now wouldn't it?)

Blossom stood up and pulled her jeans up, and walked downstairs to get her books ready; "I have to get my sketchbooks, I'll meet you downstairs," Bunny nodded and walked over to her room to get her books and music ready for the day.

Bunny's POV

We took off for school quickly, I was carrying my guitar case like it was a child as we flew; we landed and went our separate ways to our classrooms, or at least I tried. I looked around and smirked, seeing Bruiser at his locker. I blocked my thoughts, silently bracing myself for the icy oasis that was my counterpart's personality, and walked over to him, "Influencing Miss Keane's thoughts so I wouldn't babysit you?" I smirked; he shut his locker and turned to give me a menacing glare. My smirk didn't falter for a moment, "Shouldn't you be going class?"

I shook my head, and put down my case. "I am Buttercup's sister as much as I am Blossom's, and I can easily defy orders just as I obey them. You should know what that's like; you are my counterpart after all." He gripped his backpack strap; I continued "Look. I am not for us being friends. I'm hopeful but not delusional. I mean, you and I are meant to be enemies. I just want to say, I won't tell anyone." He looked up at me in shock but his glare was still there, I smiled a bit.

"I am busy, I have dance practices, band practices, I teach piano to kids on Wednesdays. I don't have time to babysit you guys, so all I ask is that you and your brothers behave. Be our rivals all you want, just don't destroy Townsville. Do that much and you and I can stay out of each other's paths as much as we can" I told him, knowing he wouldn't respond to my words. I picked up my case again, walking towards my classroom without looking back even though I could feel his piercing glare on my back. I just kept walking, I don't know at what moment I closed my eyes for a brief moment but the next thing I knew, I had crashed against someone. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whoa Bunny, you okay?" I felt my face heat up, "Josh?" I said looking up, coming face to face with the guy I'd had a crush on for almost five years. Also the reason that Bubbles often teases me by saying that I murmur his name in my sleep and I'm pretty sure she's lying, she's lying right? "Yeah, you look sick Bunny. Your face is really warm." That comment only made my face feel hotter, "No. I'm fine; the wind on my way to school was just chillier than usual." I lied. He smiled,

"Ah… good, you had me worried for a second. I can't have my lead singer getting sick on me." He laughed; I noticed his gray eyes twinkled when he did so. Josh Smith was a junior here at Pokey Oaks, with dark brown hair and equally dark gray eyes, the fact that I was in his band and he was the older step-brother of Carson and Cameron Smith was only icing on top of the cliché movie cake. "So you coming to band practice today?" I smiled and showed him my guitar case. "Nah, I just brought this for exercise. Most people lift weights, I lift guitar cases. Really helps the upper body strength," I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me, "Okay little Miss Sarcasm. I kind of walked into that one." I laughed, "I have to get to class. Blossom will murder me if she hears about me being late." I weaved past him and walked to class. "So we're still rehearsing after school right?" He called. I turned around "Yes Josh! Just wait till after detention and I'll be there." I laughed and continued to class,

Classes passed one by one, tests where I needed to be secluded from the classroom so I wouldn't have a chance of cheating from reading people's minds; that was one of the _awesome _things about having superpowers, you have people making assumptions that you'll end up searching people's minds for geometry answers. Finally we were in last period and I walked to the dance class, wearing black shorts and a violet t-shirt I walked to practice. I walked out of the locker rooms and started towards the upstairs gym, they were having gym class inside today and so I had to walk up a longer distance than usual. Getting up the stairs, I jogged to the gym; everyone was already there as usual, the first thing I noticed was that some girls were crowding Bruiser in a circle showering him with compliments and boasts to his ego; Persephone was included in the group, I rolled my eyes and started the music. "Bruiser's fan club, let's get to work, you guys can fawn over him after class!" I called leaving all the girls blushing.

Bruiser sent a glare my way, _'Don't like me? Fine, go join something else because this is my class.' _I thought to him, my patience with this guy was wearing thin. He dropped the backpack on the floor **_'I'm staying,' _**I nodded and started the music,

And that's how it continued for a weeks, Puff's avoided Ruff's and Ruff's avoided Puff's. The only contact we had was by force or in a class assignment; we did our sentence in detention, and moved on… well, at least we tried.

**... Yeah, Bunny isn't the type to press the issue when it she knows it's hopeless. You can sort of guess what Bunny said in her sleep that made Bruiser frown. I used a lot of POV's in this chapter, but it was because I just needed to get through a lot of things and explain them in different ways. It will probably happen more often, just not ALL in one chapter. **

**Please review and I hope I'll get the chance to update soon.**

** -LunaAzul**


End file.
